


Cuddles

by 1_800_fiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_fiction/pseuds/1_800_fiction
Summary: Request: “could you write a Thor imagine where the reader is just feeling like crap and Thor takes it upon himself to cheer her up? :) love ya! xx”
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Cuddles

The time finally ticked to 5pm. It was the end of your crappy shift and you just wanted to go to bed. You hopped in your car and made your way home to the Avengers compound. You hated working in retail but you had to earn money somehow. Your dream job didn’t work out as the door was practically slammed in your face.

You walked straight to the elevator and went up to your room. You twisted the door handle and slammed the door behind you, alarming Thor. He turned to see you stressed.

“Rough day at work” You explained before he asked. He didn’t say anything but walk up behind you and give you a hug. You sighed, turning and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

“I didn’t think you’d be back from the mission so early” You said, changing into more comfortable clothes.

“It was easy. I am a god, remember” He chuckled.

“You are too damn cocky” You giggled before lying down in bed. Thor raised an eyebrow.

“This isn’t your usual bedtime” He stated.

“I’m exhausted” You sighed, pulling the covers up so you were in a warm cocoon. The room went silent, only the sound of Thor’s footsteps were audible. You were wondering what he was up to but you were too tired to turn over.

You soon felt the bed dip and Thor’s arm snake around you.

“I heard something called ‘cuddling’ is supposed to make midgardians feel better” You chuckled, turning to face him.

“It does help” You replied, snuggling further into him.


End file.
